


Summer Lovin

by Omnivorous_Reader



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Picnics, fanart available, genderfluid Deckard Shaw, men wear dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader
Summary: Deckard shows Luke another side to himself
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	Summer Lovin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Just want to give a shout out to Kairu_KitsuneO for drawing an amazing fanart to this fic! If you want to see their other amazing fanart and fanfics, make sure to check their profile out!
> 
> Kairu_KitsuneO's profile: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairu_KitsuneO/pseuds/Kairu_KitsuneO
> 
> Fanart to this Fic: https://omnivorousshipper.tumblr.com/post/624282197229223936/shobbs-summer-lovin
> 
> I have had this headcanon that the Shaw siblings just do not care about gender, so they freely wear whatever they want, including dresses and suits. They all would look stunning in either. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Sitting under a large umbrella and on top of a large, thick blanket, Luke Hobbs stared out at the endless ocean in front of him. The water was calm, with the waves gently licking at the beach, but still too far away from the sand castle Sam was currently working on. She had a green one piece swimsuit on, while he was sporting swim trunks that were red with a yellow pineapple print. 

Lifting his sunglasses, Luke looked down at his phone and checked if he had any messages. 

But there was nothing new. 

Sighing, Luke reached his arm out and rubbed the head of his bulldog, Freida. She let out a gruff sound when her sleep was disturbed. She wasn’t a big fan of the sun and heat, and had firmly stayed on the blanket, under the umbrella’s shade. 

“C’mon, Deck. Where are you?” Luke said to himself. 

The other man had promised to meet him and Sam at the beach, but was uncharacteristically late. Luke tried to think of what could have kept the other man, but nothing came to mind. All Deckard had told him was that he was going to head back to Luke’s house to change and make lunch. And Luke knew Deckard could whip up a meal in under ten minutes and still have it taste amazing. 

Luke was starting to worry if something had happened. If Deckard needed help. 

_ He’s fine. Deck can handle just about anything. Even if he was in trouble, he’ll get here. He promised.  _

Deckard Shaw was not one to break his promises. 

And yet.

For the past week or so, Luke had noticed something off about him. When Deckard thought he wasn’t looking, his smile would drop and his gaze would become distant, almost as if he was getting lost in thought. Luke knew that Deckard would eventually come to him if something was bothering him, but before that, Deckard’s lips were sealed. 

After living with Deckard for a few months now, Luke knew that Deckard could be direct and honest when he wanted to be. But not before he decided to. There was no telling Deckard Shaw what to do. 

All Luke could do was be there for him, give him the space and patience he needed, and then finally just listen when Deckard came to him, bearing his soul. 

There had been a lot of things to talk through when they had first gotten together, but each talk they had about their pasts, their limits, and everything they wished for in the future brought them so much closer. 

So, Luke was sure he shouldn’t worry about Deckard too much. 

Finally, a small chime sounded from his phone, and Luke let out a sigh of relief.

_ Here _ , said the text simply. 

“Deck!” 

Luke jerked his head up to where Sam was jumping to her feet, a huge smile on her face as she started to run towards the steps set into the sand dunes behind Luke. Turning his head, Luke followed Sam with his eyes as she ran towards Deckard, and felt his jaw drop open when his eyes landed on the smaller man. 

Deckard was at the bottom of the steps leading down to the beach, the beautiful scene behind him dull in comparison to how he looked. Because standing there, Deckard’s simple, white dress gently fluttered in the ocean breeze. Colorful, embroidered flowers popped at the collar and hem of the dress, and seemed to mock the scenery around Deckard with their beauty. Deckard held a picnic basket in the crook of his arm, while his other hand reached up to adjust the sun hat on his head.

He was looking directly at Luke, a small, hesitant smile on his face. Which quickly transformed into a full blown grin when Sam ran straight into his legs and tightly wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“Deck! You look so pretty!”

“Thank you, Sammy,” Deckard said in response to Sam’s shout and beaming smile. He wrapped an arm around her and brought her into a half hug, a look of pure love and adoration on his face. 

Luke couldn’t help the way his heart jumped at the sight. 

Scrambling to his feet, and getting a small yip from Freida at once again interrupting her sleep, Luke tried to keep his stride unhurried as he walked up to the pair. He didn’t need to ruin the moment by running like a bull at them. 

When he was only a few feet away, Luke felt his heart skip a beat at the way both Sam and Deckard looked up at him, smiles on their faces. 

Smiling back, Luke couldn’t help but tease. 

“About time you got here, Deck. Thought we were going to starve.”

Deckard rolled his eyes, but his smile didn’t wave. 

“You’ve survived worse, twinkletoes.” Looking down at Sam, he offered her the picnic basket. “Would you mind setting up our lunch, love? We’ll be there in a second.”

Sam took the basket giddily and nodded her head. 

“Don’t blame me if all the good stuff is gone because you two are slowpokes!” She told them, running off.

“You better not give any to the dog!” Luke shouted after her. 

Chuckling, Luke turned to Deckard. 

“God, you look beautiful,” he blurted out. 

Deckard blinked in surprise. 

“You think so?” He asked in the smallest of voices that was almost caught by the breeze and whisked off. He was looking up at Luke with wide eyes, and Luke could have seen the vulnerability in them a mile away. 

Slowly, Luke took the last few steps until he was barely a few inches from the smaller man. Raising his arms up, Luke looked at Deckard for permission. When he gave a small nod, Luke didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Deckard’s waist and gently pull him closer until their chests were touching. 

“Deckard. You look absolutely stunning,” Luke whispered and smiled softly at him. 

“Thank you.” 

Luke could feel the tension seep out of Deckard as he said that and looked relieved. 

“Is this what took you so long?” Luke asked gently and waited for the answer when Deckard bit his lip and looked away. 

“Yeah,” Deckard sighed. “I wasn’t sure how you two would… react to this outfit.”

“I think it’s safe to say that we both love it,” Luke reassured him and felt his heart soar when Deckard gave him a small smile. 

Luke held still as Deckard slowly brought a hand up to cup Luke’s cheek, which he promptly nuzzled into. He watched Deckard lean forward and met him halfway, leaning down so their lips could brush. 

No matter how many times Luke kissed Deckard, every and every time felt like the first with every single nerve ending firing off and making Luke feel lighter than a feather. And each time, Luke swore that Deckard let out a gasp as Luke deepened the kiss, finally able to taste Deckard and feel his passion. 

Breaking apart, Luke rested his forehead against Deckard’s, both looking into each other’s eyes, never getting enough of the other. 

“I have a feeling we should probably go check up on Sam.”

“Hmm,” Deckard hummed. “You’re right. She usually does follow through with her threats.”

Reluctantly, Luke released his hold on Deckard, but made sure to keep a hand on his hip, the silky feeling of his dress feeling wonderful between Luke’s fingers. 

~~~

Luke leaned against the umbrella’s pole, confident that it could take his weight. He had one arm folded behind his head, while his other was firmly wrapped around Deckard’s shoulders. The smaller man was tucked securely into Luke’s side, head resting on Luke’s shoulder. Not too far away, they could see Sam splashing in the water with Freida following behind her. It seemed like lunch had given them both an extra boost of energy. 

Gently, Luke rested his cheek against Deckard’s head, and quietly started to talk.

“You know, if you ever want to wear more dresses, Sam and I support you.”

Luke could feel Deckard stiffen and then gradually relax again. Luke simply waited for Deckard to speak, knowing the other man’s thoughts were no doubt racing and would need some organizing. Finally, Deckard pulled away from him slightly, so they were able to look at each other. Deckard’s eyes were narrowed slightly as they stared into Lukes as he searched for any kind of deception. 

Slowly he nodded, having seen how genuine Luke’s words were. 

“I wasn’t sure how you two would take it, but I think I’ll take you up on that offer some time.”

“I can’t wait to see it,” Luke smiled. “You look amazing in everything, but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t excited to see you in a skirt.”

“Maybe sometime, twinkletoes,” Deckard chuckled. He wiggled closer to Luke and resumed the position he had been in and laid his head on Luke’s shoulder again. “I’ll have to probably steal some of my clothes back from Owen for that to happen.”

“He wears that kind of stuff too?” Luke asked, incredulousness creeping into his voice. 

“The kind of clothing we wore never really mattered to us growing up,” Deckard explained quietly. “We were all really late bloomers, so there was a time where Owen and Hattie were basically the same size and height. So, they’d swap their clothes a lot. I remember the first time Owen wore a dress. Little brat spun himself in circles just to watch it move around him. Nearly made himself sick by doing that.”

Luke could just imagine a small, younger version of Owen nearly tripping over his feet and trying to find his balance. 

“Let me guess, he was having so much, you just had to try it for yourself?”

“No,” Deckard chuckled. “It wasn’t until they both decided to have a growth spurt at the same time. Had to drag them shopping just so they would have something to wear. That’s when they tag teamed me and convinced me to try a dress on and-”

Deckard paused.

“And?” Luke prompted.

“And it felt… right.” Deckard whispered. “I enjoy my suits, but sometimes a dress feels better.”

Luke hummed in thought. 

“As long as you feel comfortable, then I don’t see a problem with how you dress,” Luke told him. “In fact, I think I like this look a bit more than your suits.”

“Really?” Deckard craned his head up to look at Luke.

“Yeah,” Luke smiled. “I get to see more of your amazing muscles this way.”

To emphasize his point, Luke rubbed his hand up Deckard’s arm, feeling the hidden muscle. It wasn’t as obvious on him like it was on Luke, but he knew better than to underestimate the other man. He could easily hold his own, dress or no dress. 

“Hmm. Maybe I should wear dresses more often,” Deckard purred. 

Luke felt a shiver go up his spine at that, and smirked down at Deckard. Leaning down, so their lips were almost touching, Luke whispered. 

“Like I said, I won’t be complaining, princess.”

And his smirk grew when he saw the lust in Deckard’s eyes, and easily swallowed down Deckard’s moan when he crashed their lips together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Also, a shout out to Strifechaos for coming up with a name for Luke's dog, Freida! 
> 
> Again, I highly encourage you to check out Kairu_KitsuneO's stuff! They're amazing! I simply cannot thank them enough for doing this piece and the piece of fanart for Stacking Brits!
> 
> If you liked this, feel free to comment! It really helps me stay motivated!


End file.
